1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved disinfectant preparations containing microbicidally active quaternary ammonium compounds and biguanide compounds.
2. Statement of Related Art
There are already a number of commercially available disinfectants which contain an activecomponent combination of microbicidal quaternary ammonium compounds and microbicidal biguanide compounds of the chlorhexidine type and of the oligomeric hexamethylene biguanide type. However, it has been found that there are gaps in the antimicrobial spectrum of these known disinfectants with respect to certain gramnegative bacteria and fungi. In addition, disinfectant preparations of the above type are susceptible to bacterial growths in storage and during periods of standing at the locus of use.
The problem which the present invention seeks to solve is to find improved disinfectants based on quaternary ammonium compounds and biguanide compounds which are not attended by any of the disadvantages mentioned above. This problem is solved by the disinfectant preparation described hereinafter.